A Carta
by Vivica'7
Summary: Hermione entrega uma carta para Harry.Depois de ler a carta, ele começa a se sentir estranho, como se percebesse algo que sempre esteve dentro dele, mas ele nunca vira.Fic escrita antes do sexto livro.


A Carta (Jota Quest) Essa não é mais uma carta de amor 

_**São pensamentos soltos**_

_**Traduzidos em palavras**_

_**Pra você entender**_

_**O que eu também não entendo**_

"-Leia isso sozinho...-ela disse depois de um abraço apertado e demorado e saiu em direção ao carro dos pais.Harry olhou confuso para a carta que ela deixara na mão dele.Ela não sabia quando o veria de novo, e achara melhor escrever seus pensamentos para que ele pudesse somente vê-los.

Harry guardou a carta nos bolsos e seguiu em frente."".

Quatro meses depois ele olhou confuso para a carta.Em cima da pequena mesa que havia na sala de seu pequeno apartamento.Quantas vezes ele já lera aquela carta, tentando entende-la.Traduzir seus sentimentos como ela também traduzira.

Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e deitou-se no sofá.Passando as mãos nos cabelos negros, tenso.Por que aquilo o afundava tanto e ele era tão incapaz de ver a verdade.Não queria se arrepender depois, não queria tomar nenhuma decisão precitada, mas já se passaram quatro meses.

A carta, cujo papel era bege, e continha o perfume natural dela, pairava sobre o olhar dele.Os olhos verdes e intensos olhando-a, fixamente.Quantas vezes por dia pensava sobre isso?Quantas vezes torturava-se por estar confuso?Quantas vezes ele se odiava por apenas não dizer a verdade?

Mas, o que o confundia afinal?Será que ela estava mais confusa que ele?Queria tanto revê-la.Não suportava ficar assim, longe dela.De certa forma, ela se tornara parte dele, de qualquer forma de relacionamento, ele sabia que ela sempre estaria ali, cravada em seu peito.Seus olhos refletiam a sua alma.E só ela podia lê-la.

Seu coração batia forte ao lembrar dos toques amistosos dela.Abraços, beijinhos inocentes de amigos...Tudo aquilo o incendiava.Era jovem, dezoito anos nas costas...Mas...Já tinha tantos problemas e tantas decisões a tomar.

Estendeu a mão e apanhou a carta, vendo a bela letra de Hermione, um pouco borrada, por causa da presa.

Harry 

**Antes de tudo, acredite que eu estou me torturando por ter que te revelar isso, mas...Não consigo mais esconder.**

**Eu sou Hermione, fechada, pronta e fiel para todas as suas necessidades.Eu te admiro Harry, pelo simples fato de você conseguir sorrir com tantos problemas.Não é pena que tenho de você...Simplesmente não consigo decifrar direito o que é isso...Algo tão forte...Algo tão certo.Você está cravado em mim...Eu me prendi a você.E mesmo você sabendo a verdadeira razão dessa carta...Eu nunca vou te deixar...Por esse simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complicado motivo: Eu amo você.**

**Tão perto, mas tão longe, você sempre foi um sonho pra mim.Fiz questão de tentar tirar você da minha cabeça, eu juro, mas...Era mais forte do que tudo.Isso me assusta...Muito, eu estou completamente perdida.Não posso estragar essa amizade...eu me contentei com ela, já que sabia que nunca poderia tê-lo.**

**Eu queria te fazer tantas perguntas...Será que é errado, eu estar amando você?Algo tão incerto atormenta a minha mente.Por que isso é errado?Eu...Simplesmente, quero você...Aqui comigo...Sempre...Mas é impossível.**

**Considerarei você sempre como meu amor...Meu melhor amigo...**

**Não deixe que o meu sentimento inútil estrague a nossa amizade.Ela é a coisa que eu mais amo nesse você.**

**Acredite em mim...Eu sempre estarei em você...Como você sempre estará em mim...**

**Não esqueça, nunca.**

**Hermione**

Não...Ele não ia esquecer.Ele sabia...

Aquilo o emocionava.Já sabia a resposta...Mas...como torna-la verdade?

Amar não é ter sempre certeza 

_**É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém**_

_**É poder ser você mesmo**_

_**E não precisar fingir**_

O que era o amor então?Um sentimento puro, é claro.Puro, mas incerto.Incerto, mas certo.Acima de tudo o amor...era confuso, mas se ele parece direito para ver...aquilo estava mais claro que a água.

Harry olhou pela janela, onde a chuva caía livremente solta, deixando algumas gotas escorrerem pelo vidro frio.Ele sabia que também a amava...Então porque fingia tanto?

Ele não sabia onde ela estava, como falar depois daquele tempo...Como encarar os olhos castanhos que viam tudo nele?Não era um constrangimento...Não era perfeito...Não incerto...Não era certo...Apenas era.(meu Deus de onde eu tirei isso? Deve ser o sono u.u).

Descobriu que sempre a amara.Aquele sentimento só estava esperando a escolha deles.Se escondera, transparecera, fugira, mas agora ele o encontra-la.Depois de claro ainda confuso.Levantou-se e andou até a escrivaninha.

Estava cansado de estar tão confuso, o que ele tinha de fazer era apenas aceitar e seguir em frente.Não podia deixar algo tão bom passar...Do jeito que ela sempre estivera lá, do jeito que ela sempre o ajudara, do jeito que ela sempre o puxava no fim...Ele a puxaria...Se ela ainda o quisesse depois de tanto tempo gastado, por causa de uma idiotice.

Iria se abrir em uma carta...Para ela ler as palavras...Como ele lera as dela, se emocionar como ele se emocionara...A pena estava deitada, sobre a escrivaninha marrom.O Tinteiro o aguardava um pouco mais além do pergaminho, que estava totalmente esticado.Pegou a pena com e molhou-a suavemente na tinta preta, deixando escapar uma pequena gota.

Hermione 

**Bem, eu também estou me torturando aqui...Mas não por revelar meus sentimentos...Por demorar tanto para aceita-los, do jeito que eles são.**

**Bem, não sei como usar as minhas palavras, porque até mesmo naquela simples carta...Você a fez perfeita, como você é.**

**Nossa amizade vale mais do que tudo pra mim...Mas, eu sinto que se não admitir logo...Se não libertar logo o que estou guardando...Não vou conseguir viver.**

**Não sei onde você esta...Pode estar longe...Mas continua me iluminando, refletida na minha alma...Cravada em mim...**

**Quero fazer parte de você...De um modo que vamos ter que descobrir juntos...Isso é..Se você ainda me quiser...**

**Liberei o pouco que tenho guardado aqui...Mas...Ainda a muito mais...Você me conhece mais que tudo...Sabe onde me encontrar...Encontre-me no lugar onde eu nunca desconfiei que pudesse ser tão mágico.**

**Perdoe minha idiotice e minha cabeça confusa...Sou simplesmente assim, como você sabe.**

**Espero-te...Talvez eternamente.**

**Harry**

Olhou para Edwiges, sem nenhum uso há muitos dias.A chuva parava lentamente lá fora e ele já podia liberara.

-Confio isso a você...-ele disse calmamente a coruja.-Acha a Mione pra mim...

Parecia que a coruja também o entendia mais do que ele mesmo.Ele deu-a a carta e ela partiu, pelo céu cinzento da cidade de Londres.

Já pensei em te largar Já olhei tantas vezes pro lado 

_**Mas quando penso em alguém...**_

_**É por você que eu fecho os olhos**_

_**Sei que nunca fui perfeito**_

_**Mas sei que com você**_

_**Eu posso ser eu mesmo**_

_**Que você vai entender**_

Uma das repórteres estagiárias, mas sucedidas do profeta Diário, olhou pela janela, a chuva caia calmamente, o céu cinzento era o tom da grande cidade.Voltou a atenção para o pergaminho a sua frente, esperando que ela começasse mais uma reportagem.

Começou a rodar a pena entre seus dedos compridos, um pouco calejados, mas ainda sim bonitos.As unhas bem cuidadas batiam levemente na mesa, fazendo um pequeno batuque irritante, que ela logo parou ao receber um olhar nada discreto da mulher ao lado.

_Londres, 17 de Setembro._

Parou para pensar um minuto, mas seus pensamentos sempre desviavam para a mesma pessoa.Respirou fundo, querendo se acalmar.Logo, uma mulher entrou, distribuindo as cartas para cada estagiário e deixou algumas na mesa de Hermione Granger.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha e apanhou as quatro cartas deixadas sobre a superfície.Uma chamou sua atenção.Estava com um envelope conhecido, uma letra muito bonita que ela conhecia muito bem.Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e logo, ela jogou as cartas que não a interessavam no lixo.Abriu cuidadosamente o envelope com aquele perfume que deixava ela tonta, o papel todo em bege, com a tinta preta.

Do Sr.Cabeça dura 

_Para Hermione J. Potter_

Ela olhou confusa para o sobre nome marcado na carta mas depois riu.Será que era o que ela estava dificuldade, por causa da curiosidade, ela não leu o pergaminho.Apenas o guardou na bolsa e caminhou pela cidade de Londres até seu apartamento, que ganhara dos pais aos quinze anos.

Quando achou a chave com dificuldade na bolsa, abriu a porta com os pés e entrou lentamente no apartamento.Deixou as sacolas e a bolsa no calção da cozinha e jogou-se no sofá.Pegou a carta e leu-a.

A cada palavra seu sorriso se alargava e ela se emocionava mais e mais.Quando terminou de ler, ficou pensativa.Será que ela deveria ir?Será que ela devia fazer ele sofrer o tanto que ela sofreu?

Sabia do lugar que ele estava falando.Sabia também que estava sendo egoísta em pensar na possibilidade de não ir, mas então ela se lembrava de todas as noites que passara chorando, por não ter nem um beijo bom dele para se recordar.Todas as noites que chorara por não poder tê-lo.Mas, agora...Ela podia telo...Ele estava a chamando.

Será que estaria se desvalorizando ao ir com ele?Hermione era orgulhosa, como Harry, acima de tudo.

Estava pensando muito em não ir...Afinal, tudo que ela sofrera, todo aquele tempo...Todas as lágrimas...Tudo voltado a ele.Talvez devesse fazer isso.Sim, estaria valorizando sua razão e sua felicidade.

Sua felicidade?Mas...Tudo que ela sempre sonhou foi estar ao lado dele...Não como amiga...Como amante, mulher, ficante, namorada...Ela queria ser tudo para ele como ele era tudo pra ela.Era não, ainda é.

Sentia raiva.Raiva dele, raiva de si mesma.Estava negando ele, negando o amor que sentia por ele todos aqueles anos, ela sabia que se não fosse se arrependeria para o resto da vida.Sentia raiva dele, bem, porque ele era um lesado.Levara quatro meses para ele perceber o que estava sentindo.Não que ela o culpasse por estar confuso, mas ela chorara tantas vezes...

Decidiu terminar os pensamentos com um bom banho, assim deixando a água cair pelo seu rosto jovem e certeza ficaria ali um bom tempo, pensando e pensando até perceber que estava gastando água demais.Logo depois do banho Hermione não comeu nada, apenas enrolou-se entre seus cobertores, que estavam no pé da cama, e não demorou muito a adormecer, com a decisão tomada na cabeça.

xxxxxx

Harry desistiu de esperar.Sentia-se um burro.

É claro que ela não ia lhe dar uma chance.Porque ele fora tolo, tivera tudo em sua mãos e demorara tanto para perceber, para sentir ao completo.Ele a desejava tanto, tanto como nunca havia desejado alguém.Pesquisara como louco, e finalmente achara o endereço dela.

O que um bruxo apaixonado não fazia?Ele queria que ela o aceita-se.Queria tanto, mais d que tudo.

Andando silenciosamente pelas ruas de Londres ele se dirigiu para a área mais movimenta da cidade.Entrando em uma pequena avenida.Pegou o endereço e examinou-o, encontrando onde estava.Bastou um olhar a frente e ele pode ver um prédio, em cinza, combinando com as cores da cidade.

Dirigiu-se para o porteiro (o apartamento era trouxa), procurando por Hermione Granger.O homem disse que a mulher havia saído e então, obviamente, Harry decidiu esperar o tempo que fosse.

xxxx

-Droga!-repetia a mulher baixinho, sentada no banco de trem, próxima a plataforma nove três quartos.

"Sua burra", ela pensava com o rosto escondido nas mãos."Você demorou demais, agora você está no banco de Kings Cross, chorando e sozinha."

Era um dos momentos em que ela mais se sentia sozinha.Demorara demais, ela sabia que Harry não a esperaria vida inteira, ou esperaria.Sentiu-se completamente perdida, naquela cidade tão monótona, tão fria...As árvores do lado de fora balançavam, derrubando belas folhas secas.Era outono, o que tornava a cidade mais bonita, com seu estio triste.

Hermione fungou, tentando conter as lágrimas que ela sabia que só iam secar quando começasse a andar e visse um pouco de luz saindo do céu.Um trem se aproximava e ela teve muita vontade de pega-lo e ir pra bem longe, apagar todas suas memórias e seus sentimentos, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

Voltando a ter pensamentos racionais, Hermione levanta-se do banco, colocando a toca da blusa preta que usava, para que ninguém visse seu rosto completamente.Queria trancar-se no seu apartamento e chorar, chorar pelo resto da noite.Hermione era assim, e ela conhecia-se muito bem, sabia que quando quisesse chorar, era só faze-lo.Toda dor que ela pensava que conhecia, acumulava em seu peito, fazendo-a sentir-se cada vez mais vazia.Dava passos calmos, e despreocupados, porém tristes.

Sentia tanta falta dos tempos em que ela vivia despreocupada, sabendo que o amanhã seria melhor...Agora, era como se ela acordasse de um sonho e todo aquele sentimento de leveza sumisse, colocando em seu lugar todos aqueles pensamentos horríveis.

Sabendo que estava chegando em casa, ela sentiu-se mais aliviada.Atravessou a rua, vendo um grande prédio cinza, cor da cidade.

Logo o porteiro veio falar com ela e esta sentiu-se surpresa, quase ninguém falava com ela naquele lugar.

-Srta. Granger, eu sinto muito, mas não pude impedir...Ele simplesmente subiu o elevador e esta esperando a Srta...

-Quem?-perguntou Hermione, sentindo-se mais confusa do que nunca e com uma enorme vontade de xingar aquele homem.Será que ele não via a aparência dela, que dizia com todas as letras que ela não queria ver ninguém?

-Eu não sei, ele é alto...Cabelos muito negros e olhos verdes, tenho certeza d que ele nunca veio lhe visitar... –o homem respondeu e Hermione arregalou os olhos, deixando a toca cair.

-Não pode ser...-Hermione disse com o coração saindo pela boca, totalmente boquiaberta.Ela deixou o homem completamente confuso e saiu correndo em direção dos elevadores.

Apertando violentamente, esperando ansiosamente o elevador, que estava descendo do último andar.Ela sem paciência correu pelas escadas, deu sorte, pois, morava no quarto andar.Quase tropeçando nas escadas, ela as subia rapidamente, chegando de vez no quarto andar.

Respirou fundo e deu de cara com um Harry sentando cabisbaixo em frente a sua porta.

Ele não percebeu a presença dela ali, e ela aproveitou isso para estava com saudade de observar aquela face triste, mas risonha, aquela face sonhadora...Aqueles belos olhos verdes, como esmeraldas, aquele sorrisinho maroto (que aliais ela achava muito sexy), aqueles cabelos totalmente desalinhados...Aquele ar inocente, aquela mania de resolver os problemas dos outros, dando uma de herói

(outra coisa que ela acha extremamente sexy).

Não sabia se o chamava, não sabia se saia correndo dali, não sabia se o beijava, não sabia se o abraçava...A única coisa que ela achou mais fácil a se fazer, foi ficar parada, observando o bruxo.Ele estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, que nem a reparava.

Num movimento de cansaço ele encostou-se mais na porta, levantando o rosto, e deparando com ela.

Ela ficou o olhando ainda e derreteu-se mais quando viu aquele olhar totalmente penetrante nela.A expressão dele era como se não acreditasse no que via, deixou o queixo cair e admirou-a por um tempo, levantando-se calmamente.Olhando o belo físico da garota, que desde e então ele havia reparado em fotos.

Ele também não sabia o que olhando-a, talvez por horas, mas não parecia notar que o tempo passava...Ela fez um movimento com as mãos e ele voltou a realidade:

-Eu...Eu...Estava te esperando...-disse totalmente baixo e teve certeza de que ela não pode ouvir.Ela corou e disse:

-Eu estava procurando você...

Harry resolveu se aproximar.Quando estava bem próximo murmurou:

-Me desculpe...Hermione, eu preciso muito de você...

Os olhos de Hermione, encheram-se de lágrimas.Ela não resistiu aquela fala, ele era tão doce, tão meigo...Amava tudo nele e isso deu forças para ela dar um passo a frente, diminuindo mais a distancia entre eles.

Harry percebeu que não seriam necessária palavras agora.Eles teriam de agir.Ele foi andando com a mão calmamente,a te tocar a face lisa dela.Se inclinasse a cabeça, poderia em fim, sentir os lábios da garota nos seus.Então ele o fez.

Hermione teve certeza de que estava deixando a Terra e indo até a Lua, indo até Marte, Vênus, Plutão...Teve certeza de que tudo deixara de existir e agora...Tudo o que ela percisava era sentir os lábios de Harry colados no seus.Movendo sua mão para os ombros dele, entrelaçando os dedos em seus pescoço, ela deixou-se beijar.Sentindo que a língua de Harry pedia permisão para aprofundar aquele beijo, ela entreabiu os lábios, sentindo que ele explorava sua boca, como ela explorava a dele.

Harry sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.Estava saciando seu desejo, e aquele sentimento de culpa simplesmente desapareceu naquele instante, em que seus lábios tocaram o dela, e de longe ele pode sentir a alma dela o chamando.Apertando mais o abraço, aprofundando o beijo com a língua ele sentia que se parasse iria morrer, era como se Hermione tivesse virado seu daquele instante em diante.

Separaram-se ofegantes, encostando sua testas uma na outra.

-Ah Harry...Eu esperei tanto por isso...-ela sussurrou, sentindo a pessoa mais leve do mundo.Encostou-se no peito do homem.

-Eu fui...um idiota...Como não reparei antes?-ele perguntou abraçando-a.

-O que?

-Como é maravilhoso, Hermione...-ele disse sorrindo, ela olhou-o confusa.-O seu beijo.

Corando Hermione se separou dele.-Você...Hã, quer entrar?-ela perguntou indicando para a porta do apartamento.Era estranho estar convidando Harry para entrar em sua casa, ela não sabia o que iria realmente acontecer assim."Isso é uma mentira Granger...Você sabe que vão se agarrar...""Droga, nem sei se ele quer me agarrar..."

-Claro, her...Se você não estiver preocupada...-ele sorriu cativando-a, Hermione abriu a porta do apartamento.

_**Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens**_

_**Posso contar meus pesadelos**_

_**E até minhas coisas fúteis**_

_**Posso tirar a tua roupa**_

_**Posso fazer o que eu quiser**_

_**Posso perder o juízo**_

_**Mas com você eu estou tranqüilo**_

Eles entraram e Hermione colocou a bolsa numa mesa que havia ali perto.

-Belo apartamento...-ele murmurou examinando as coisas...

-É, estava na hora de largar meus pais...-ela deu uma cerveja amanteigada para eles.-Onde você mora Harry?

-Não muito longe daqui...Num condomínio de prédios...-ele disse bebendo um gole da cerveja.Ela sentou-se e pediu para ele sentar do lado dela.-No que você trabalha?

-Estagiária no Profeta Diário...E você?

-O quartel de Aurores não é a mesma coisa com Voldemort morto, eles disseram.-Hermione sorriu.-Hermione...eu...

-O que?-ela perguntou se aconchegando mais perto dele, os olhos verdes dele a hipnotizavam.

-Eu...-ele disse se aproximando...-Eu acho que te...amo.-eles estavam com os rostos colados agora, as cervejas amanteigadas esquecidas na mesa em frente ao sofá.-Não...Não acho...Eu tenho certeza...Certeza porque...Quando eu olho para você...Eu, sinto como se estivesse no céu...

-Shhh...Me beija Harry?-ela pediu olhando para ele.Ele aproximou-se e obedeceu.Ele a beijou de forma doce e calma, fazendo movimentos com seus lábios quentes, e quando ela o abraçou ele saiu de órbita, abriu os lábios dando uma mordidinha nos lábios inferiores dela.Ela sorriu e beijou-o mais forte, apoiando a nuca dele em sua mão, enquanto ele subia as mãos nas costas da mulher, senti-a tremer de vez em quando, esperava que fosse por desejo assim como ele.

Os lábios de Hermione, eram tão macios e carnudos e ele perdia-se no prazer de beija-la, sem que percebesse seu corpo se inclinava sobre o dela, deitando-a no sofá, ele ouviu-a suspirar quando ele usou a língua no beijo, aumentando a intensidade, sentindo que logo ia perder o controle de seus sentidos.Ele e Hermione ficaram sem fôlego e ele desceu os lábios para o pescoço da mulher, sentindo o perfume dela, penetrar em suas narinas, beijou o local, sentindo-a se arrepiar e passar as mãos pó dentro da sua camisa, tentando tira-la.Sem pensar se aquilo estava sendo rápido demais ele ajudou-a e tirar a camisa e continuou a beija-la no pescoço, sentindo aquela mãos femininas o tocarem nas costas.Ele voltou a beija-la nos lábios, e ela o empurrou um pouco, ficando em cima do homem, beijando o peitoral dele, sempre havia pensado que Harry não tivesse tantos músculos como ele tinha, mas havia se enganado.Agora ela tinha aquele garoto deitado em seu sofá, só com uma calça e tênis.

Isso a deixou-a de te maneira que passou a beijar o pescoço do homem, seguindo da orelha date a área.Ele a empurrou como ela havia feito, com delicadeza, e eles ficaram frente a frente no sofá.Harry beijou a garota, cego de desejo, e abriu a blusa preta que ela usava jogando-a no chão, depois tirando a camiseta que lá havia.Ele olhou perguntando se deviam ir em frente e ela afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo e puxando ele para perto.

Quando acabou, ele deitou-se cansado por cima dela, sem esmaga-la, descansando.Eles estavam completamente ofegantes e suados e Harry levantou a cabeça, engolindo em seco, maravilhado com o que eles haviam feito.Ela sorriu para ele, respirando rápido, ele retribuiu o sorriso se aproximando para beija-la quando...

-Hermione querida nós chegamos.-alguém dissera e tocara a companhia, Harry se levantou rapidamente e Hermione colocou as mãos na cabeça.

-Droga Harry, eu esqueci que meus pais vinham me visitar hoje...Droga...Vai Harry se veste!-os dois se vestiram rapidamente e Harry beijou-a.-Aparata...Depois a gente conversa...

-Hermione?-sua mãe gritava do lado de fora, tocando a companhia.

-Meu amor, não devia gritar assim...-a voz do Sr.Granger vinha de fora.

Harry beijou-a novamente, Hermione sorriu:-Vai Harry!-ela cochichava.

-Só mais um beijo...-ele pediu beijando-a.

-Agora vai seu bobo...Eu te envio uma carta...-Harry aparatou sorrindo.Ela arrumou a sala rapidamente colocando as almofadas no sofá, rezando para que os pais não percebessem nada.-Já vai!!!-Ela enrolou uma tolha na cabeça e abriu a porta.-Mãe Pai, eu estava tomando banho...-ela abraçou-os sorrindo.

xxxxx

_**Agora o que vamos fazer**_

_**Eu também não sei**_

_**Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?**_

_**Se isso não é amor**_

_**O que mais pode ser?**_

_**Estou aprendendo também**_

_**Já pensei te largar**_

_**Já olhei tantas vezes pro lado**_

_**Mas quando penso em alguém**_

_**É por você que fecho os olhos**_

_**Sei que nunca fui perfeito**_

_**Mas sei que com você**_

_**Eu posso ser até eu mesmo**_

_**Que você vai entender**_

_**Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens**_

_**Posso contar meus pesadelos**_

_**E até minhas coisas fúteis**_

_**Posso tirar a tua roupa**_

_**Posso fazer o que eu quiser**_

_**Posso perder o juízo**_

_**Mas com você eu estou tranqüilo**_

_**Agora o que vamos fazer**_

_**Eu também não sei**_

_**Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?**_

_**Se isso não é amor**_

_**O que mais pode ser?**_

_**Estou aprendendo também**_

Ela e Harry se viram no dia seguinte, e decidiram descobrir como o amor era maravilhoso e poderoso, quando eles estavam juntos.As vezes, Harry passava algum tempo se xingando por ser tão idiota e não ter percebido antes, as vezes Hermione lia até tarde com a luz do abajur acessa e Harry tentando dormir, mas acima de todos os outros fatos eles se amaram, e tiveram tudo para se amar, se separar e etc.Mas com certeza eles preferiam a primeira opção.

**N/A:Oieee!**

**Então, fiz essa fic antes do sexto livro, então qualquer falha na história me perdoeeem **

**Comentemm pleeease :**

**Vivica ou Jéssica**


End file.
